harrypotterfamilytreesfandomcom-20200215-history
Weasley Family Tree
Members *Avitus Motrgan Weasley-oldest son of Gallus and Beatrice Weasley, junior copy and assistant editor for the Daily Prophet, and author of multiple "Muggle-fiction" novels. *Athena Weasley (nee Muliciber)-wife of Avitus Weasley, and Artifacts Accidents Department employee at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. (see Muliciber family) *Galahad Orion Weasley-second oldest son of Gallus and Beatrice Weasley, and Unspeakable of Love in the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries. *Septimus Weasley-youngest son of Gallus and Beatrice Weasley, and Muggle activist. *Cedrella Weasley (nee Black)-wife of Septimus Weasley, and Muggle activist. (see Black family) *Bilius Weasley-son of Septimus and Cedrella Weasley *Arthur Weasley-son of Septimus and Cedrella Weasley, Head of the Ministry of Magic's Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office from 1972 to 1996, and Head of the Ministry's Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects from 1996 to 2009. *Molly Weasley (nee Prewett)-wife of Arthur Weasley, and overprotective housewitch. (see Prewett family) *Bilius Weasley- *William Arthur Weasley-oldest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, and Curse-Breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank. *Fleur Isabelle Weasley (nee Delacour)-wife of William Weasley, and part-time foreign exchange employee at Gringotts Wizarding Bank. (see Delacour family) *Charles Weasley-second oldest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, and aspiring dragonologist. *Percy Ignatius Weasley-third oldest son of Arthur and Molly, Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic from 1995 to 1998, and Head of the Department of Magical Transportation. *Audrey Weasley-wife of Percy Weasley. (see Audrey Weasley's family) *Frederick Fabian Weasley-fourth oldest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley alongside his twin brother George, and co-owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley. *George Gideon Weasley-fourth oldest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley alongside his twin brother Fred, and co-owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley. *Angelina Weasley (nee Johnson)-wife of George Weasley. (see Johnson family) *Ronald Bilius Weasley-youngest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, Auror and co-manager of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Ally. *Hermione Jean Weasley (nee Granger)-wife of Ronald Weasley, employee for the Ministry of Magic's Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures from 1999 to 2007, Deputy Head of the Ministry's Department of Magical Law Enforcement from 2007 to 2019, and Minister of Magic from 2019 onward. (see Granger family) *Ginevra Molly Potter (nee Weasley)-daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley, professional Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies, and sports editor for the Daily Prophet. (see Potter family) *Victoire Weasley-Daughter of William and Fleur Weasley, sister of Dominique and Louis Weasley *Dominique Weasley-Daughter of William and Fleur Weasley, sister of Victoire and Louis Weasley *Louis Weasley-Son of William and Fleur Weasley, brother of Victoire and Dominique Weasley *Molly Weasley II-Daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley, sister of Lucy Weasley *Lucy Weasley-Daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley, sister of Molly Weasley II *Fred Weasley II-Son of George and Angelina Weasley, brother of Roxanne Weasley *Roxanne Weasley-Daughter of George and Angelina Weasley, sister of Fred Weasley II *Hugo Weasley-Son of Ronald and Hermione Weasley, brother of Rose Weasley *Rose Weasley-Daughter of Ronald and Hermione Weasley, sister of Hugo Weasely a Related Families *Prewett *Black *Delacour *Potter *Granger *Johnson *Longbottom *Crouch *Audrey Weasley's Family Category:Weasley Category:Prewett Category:Black Category:Delacour Category:Potter Category:Granger Category:Johnson Category:Longbottem Category:Crouch Category:Families